A network device, included in a network, may send one or more packets to another network device. A packet may include a communication structure for communicating information, such as a protocol data unit (PDU), a packet, a frame, a datagram, a segment, a message, a block, a cell, a subframe, a slot, a symbol, a portion of any of the above, and/or another type of formatted or unformatted unit of data capable of being transmitted via a network.